Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an online object reservation system and an online object reservation method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the online object reservation system and the method providing real-time information of a reservation status.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when reserving limited objects such as tickets of a performance, hotel rooms, or appointments to see a doctor, it needs people to manage reservation data to avoid a duplication of a reservation. However, the labor resource does not meet the requirement as a scale of business is getting larger. The technology of database drives an electronization of an object reservation system, improves the efficiency of the labor management, and decreases a probability of causing an error.
The daily widespread of the Internet changes the business model again. An online reservation system can continuously take reservations on 24 hours a day. It saves the labor cost for a reservation process and becomes the first choice of the industry to promote the business.
However, when using the online reservation system, it usually has a situation that multiple available objects are shown when a connection is succeed, but a user knows that a selected object has been reserved by someone else after he delivers a confirmation. It causes that the user has to start over the reservation process, and it is not convenient. In addition, such short time gap can usually let all the objects be reserved for popular performances and popular places to stay. It causes an unfair situation that the user logging in the online reservation system first cannot successfully reserve the objects.